Our stars where meant to cross
by Rjvamp 369
Summary: Peddie future fic. Based just after college. Eddie and Patricia hadn't seen eachother in almost 3 years but what if Patricia was offered a job in the US? Would their paths cross again? Would their stars cross one another,once more? Sorry I realllyyyy suck at summarys. This is a multi chapter. Please reveiw xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is based a few years after college and basically Eddie went to an American college and Patricia went to an English. But now Patricia has been offered a job in America their paths might just cross again. It would mean a lot if you review! Thanks xoxoxo**

Patricia's P.O.V

I yanked all my luggage out of the boot of the taxi and waved away the driver,then turned to see my new home,a cheap looking apartment building which seemed hardly big enough for 10 apartments but according to the sales lady there's 25 and I so happen to be number 24.

I sighed an hauled my suitcases into the building and up the stairs hoping that the lorry with all my boxes would be here soon. I finished the final flight of stairs and saw two apartments opposite eachother, 24 and 25. I sighed in relief and pulled out my new key from my pocket and twisted it in the lock. ''Home sweet home'' I mumbled sarcastically to myself. The door creaked open to reveal a small apartment with a joint living room and kitchen,just as I remembered when I was shown around.

I walked inside and placed the key on the nearest surface,then dumped my luggage on the floor. I walked around the rooms of the apartment just to try and familiarise myself with my new,most likely permanent surroundings. I jumped at the sound of a knock on the door and walked back to the doorway to only realise it was wide open. Standing in the doorway was a large man but seemed to be more muscle than fat. He was carrying a sofa with the help of one other workman ''you're miss Williamson?'' He asked already walking in which implied,despite his muscle,he found it heavy. ''Yeah thats me,just dump everything in the right rooms and I'll move it around as long as it's not too heavy'' I chuckled to myself but the workmen just nodded and walked back out the door to get more furniture.

* * *

After all the workman had finished with all my furniture and boxes I pretty much just lay on the sofa staring up at the ceiling not even bothered enough to watch tv. Moving was tiring,like exhausting. I placed my hand on my stomache as I heard it growl. Wow I hadn't eaten for a good few hours. I sighed and shook off my tiredness,grabbed my keys and left the apartment,locking it behind me.

I jogged down the stairs and exited the building on to the street that was lit by the evening sky...and the lamp posts,but it was still beautiful. I walked down the street keeping my eyes open for a food place,not even caring what it was. Suddenly,my nose tingled with the smell of chips...YES! I looked up to see the fish and chips parlour lit up,it was amazing...wow I guess I really am hungry. I fast walked towards the lights and squeezed through the front door,it was extremely crowded...eurgh. I pulled a ticket out of the machine, I was number 247. **(A/N this is just what a popular fish and chips shop does that's close to me and I'm just copying their system so yeah)**I sighed,wow the smell of this place is torture enough.

After waiting for a long ten minutes my number was called so I pushed up to the counter to be in front of a tired looking young girl. ''May I take your order?'' She asked with,I swear no feeling,she was like a fish and chips zombie. ''Ye, ur I'll have a cheese burger and a portion of chips..oh and a diet coke'' I said far go enthusiastically to just be ordering food,but god was I hungry. ''That'll be $8.50** (A/N I have no idea how much that is.)**'' she said. I russled around in my pocket for a moment before handing her the correct change. Then she went to do my order. While I was waiting I turned to face the crowded shop and for a moment I thought I saw...Eddie Miller? Nah thats extremely unlikely,probably my mind playing tricks. ''Excuse me?'' I turned to see the lady with my order already bagged and ready.

''Sorry I zoned out. Thanks'' I replied grabbing the bag of food and pushing my way out of the shop.

''Hey...Hey yacker!?'' Someone yelled after me,well not just someone, there was only one person who called me by that name. My heart stopped as I turned to see Eddie...my Eddie...my weasel face standing there. He had a huge grin across his face and seemed to be staring directly at me,ignoring everything else. ''Eddie!? Oh my god!'' I yelled back. I was so happy to see him,it had been so long. He walked over to me and wrapped me up in a hug,I was pleasantly surprised,it was almost as if he never left. ''So how are you? What are you doing in LA? Or America for that matter?'' He said quickly releasing me from his embrace.

''I'm good, I got a job here and I guess it was to good to turn down so I moved...what about you? What's going on with you weasel?'' I asked smiling. He raised an eyebrow at his old nickname. ''Tell you what. I'll tell you everything if you agree to get dinner with me tomorrow night''he spoke with his so familiare cocky tone,I nodded.

''Sounds great. Do you want my address?'' I asked him but he chuckled as if I was stupid.

''I won't need it if I'm walking you home'' he replied offering me his arm, I merely took it and we strolled down the street to my apartment as if nothing had changed. I then pulled us both to a halt as we reached my building. ''This is it'' I said sadly,I looked up at Eddie who looked shocked. ''Wait. You live here?'' He asked. Was he really that shocked about how bad this building looked? ''Ur yeah, I moved in today'' I answered slowly. I watched as Eddie processed the information. ''Well yacker looks like we're neighbours.'' He replied. My mouth dropped open. ''You live here!w...w...what number?'' I asked in shock. He laughed at my confusion.

''25 and you'' he asked still laughing but most likely in shock aswell. My eyes widened.

''24!'' I replied now laughing aswell. Eddie put his arm around my shoulder.

''Well I'll pick you up at 7 neighbour yacker'' he answered,then we both walked up the stairs and departed into our direct opposite apartments.

**Yeah so it pretty bad at the moment but it'll get better! So will peddie rekindle? Please leave a review! I put a lot of effort into this so it will mean a lot! Don't forget to favourite and follow aswell! Xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys thankyou soooooooooo much for all your review's.**

**Hoachic12: thanks soooooo much and yeah don't worry I'm gonna add some twists and plenty of drama.**

**He0524: aha thanksssss xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ChiBaby12345: oh my god thankyou x hope I don't disappoint :$**

**Gummy-Bears28: thankyou I'm soooo glad you like it!**

**Kelly:aha thx yeah I shall add loads of peddie x**

**Creativeminds614: thankyou sooooooooo much!**

**April243: omg I was so happy reading your review I was on the verge on tears myself! Thankyou x**

Patricia's P.O.V

I forced my eyes open to be met with my plain white ceiling. Was last night real? It almost seemed like a dream. I mean Eddie!...Eddie Miller,my teen love now lives opposite me. This just can't be a coincidence. I shook off the thought and remember about the deal to go out to dinner with him tonight. Was it wrong to be excited,was it right to have all these feelings flowing back. For all I know he is in a committed relationship with someone!

I sighed and hauled myself out of bed then I walked over to the cupboard and opened it to reveal...emptiness. Great,I forgot to go grocery shopping so that means no food again for me. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, I sighed and looked at my watch _9:10am, _I groaned and dawdled over to the front door and opened it to find a wide awake Eddie smiling. ''Hey yacker, you look..''

''Tired,horrible,a mess,all of the above?'' I said cutting him off, he laughed lightly to himself.

''I was gonna say beautiful'' he answered sweetly,I could feel myself blushing.

''I thought you where getting me at 7pm, not 9 in the morning'' I said snarkily,Eddie gave me a smirk and walked straight passed me into my apartment.

''Nice place you got here blabs'' he called walking around the living room. I shut the door behind him

''Yeah thanks,I'd invite you in but looks like you invited yourself'' I huffed,Eddie scoffed at my moodiness.

''Come on yacker,lighten up. You're living opposite me! What's not to be happy about?'' He said excitedly,he was still such a little kid in some ways. But I guess that was the beauty of Eddie.

''Right,what did you want anyway?'' I asked scratching the back of my head. He turned to me and walked over.

''Just a neighbourly hello also I wanted to ask if you wanted to grab a bite?'' He said,I gave him a confused look.

''I thought we where already getting dinner?'' I asked looking at his growing smile.

''Can't I see you twice in one day?'' He asked giving me puppy eyes, I couldn't help but giggle.

''Fine. But only because I have absolutely no food what so ever'' I pointed out to him but I could tell he wasn't listening.

''Yes!I'll wait in your messy living room while you change'' he said jumping onto my couch.

''Hey! It's only messy cuz I moved in yesturday! And fine, I'll be right back.'' I grumbled the last sentence and walked into my bedroom.

* * *

''So yacker, where do you wanna go?'' Eddie asked linking his arm to mine,exactly like last night as we walked down the street.

''I don't know,you're the expert on food from what I remember '' I teased and in the corner of my eye I could see him smiling.

''I see you haven't change at all since high school.'' He replied snarkily, I scoffed at his comment.

''Neither have you sweety junior'' I said elbowing him lightly in the chest,in reaction Eddie pretended to be hurt and we both laughed. The Eddie raised his arm that wasn't linked to mine and pointed a small,cute looking restaurant called _Kenny's. _

''see that restaurant yacker,that is like heaven...but on a pizza'' he stated,I rolled my eyes but really it was kinda cute and nice to hear him talk about food like this,it seemed comfortingly familiar.

''Right, well let's go before you start drooling'' I declared,continuing to walk which forced him to.

The restaurant was relatively small and had an Italian theme to it. Eddie unlinked his arm from mine and lead us both to a table for two in the corner of the restaurant. We both sat down opposite one another.

''This is kinda fancy for breakfast isn't it?'' I said snarkily while taking off my jacket.

''Well I'm a fancy kinda guy'' he replied emphasizing the word fancy. I scoffed at his attempt to be entertaining.

''So are you gonna tell me what's been happening to you since...well Anubis'' I asked really intrigued about what he's been up to,I mean what if he's been seeing someone or something. I saw him smile and lean back in his seat.

''I told you you'll have to wait till dinner to find out about me yacker'' he teased,I knew he was trying to get under my skin so only sighed at the comment.

''Fine,then what do you want to talk about ?'' I answered back,Eddie grabbed a menu from the middle of the table and began to read.

''Well what have you been up to yacker?'' He asked not looking up from the menu. I opened my mouth to answer but then a girl with a 'Hanna' name tag walked over.

''Hi I'm Hanna I'll be your waitress today,are you ready to order?'' She asked, staring at Eddie with flirty eyes. I felt myself get angry but me and him aren't together anymore so I can't exactly do anything. Eddie looked up from the menu and smiled at the waitress.

''Why yes we are. I shall have pancakes with maple syrup and cream and my dear friend y-Patricia will have the same thankyou Hanna'' Eddie said placing the menu in the middle of the table,Hanna bit her lip in a smile and walked away.

''What if I don't want pancakes?'' I said a little annoyed at him ordering for me. He gave me a shocked look.

''When has anyone ever not wanted pancakes'' he replied still pretending to be in shock , I couldn't help but laugh at his bad acting skills.

''Yeah whatever weasel.'' I sighed and looked at the time on my watch _10:05. _

''Not bored of my company already are you yacker?'' He asked noticing I was looking at my watch.

''Oh ur no, just...never mind'' I mumbled not knowing what to say.

''Okay...well we where gonna talk about what you've been up to,so go on...yack away'' he said curiously now leaning back in his chair again looking directly at me.

''Well okay um let's see, I got a job in medicine and a case brought me over here and then I got offered a job and accepted so here I am permanently.'' I said not knowing what else to say,wow my life really isn't that intresting. Eddie leaned forward to say something but then Hanna the waitress arrived with two plates of pancakes.

''Here you go, hope you enjoy your meal'' she said placing our pancakes in front of us. They did look good,the waitress gave Eddie a wink and walked off. He then started stuffing his face with food.

''So what do you mean case?'' He asked with food still in his mouth. I looked at him in disgust and shook my head at him.

''Um I'm a pathologist'' I replied now eating my own pancakes, Eddie looked puzzled.

''And that means?'' He said dragging on the word means, I smiled.

''I examine murdered dead bodies'' I replied with a casual tone,Eddie almost choked on his pancakes.

''Um wow that sounds ur great'' he stuttered,this is the first time I had him lost for words so laughed at his idiotic response.

''Wow, I can't wait till dinner to hear about what you've been up to then Kruger.''

**Next stop The Dinner! Pretty please review cuz it means soooooooooooooooo much xoxoxo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys thankyou soooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your reviews they mean loadssssssssssssssss.**

**Gummy-bears 28: thankyouuuuuu sooooooo much and here you go,hope I don't disappoint**

**WonderingWhatIf: thxs sooooooooooooo much and yeah thxs again for telling me x**

**april248: omg your review's make me sooooo happy every time. Thankyouuuuuu**

**creativeminds614: thankyouuuuu and hopefully the job I gave him is okay and different**

**Guest1234: thankyoouuuuu. Here's your update!**

**Guest: thxxxxxxx xoxoxo**

**He0524: Thankyouuuu xoxoxo and yes same! It'll be amazing xoxoxo**

**Guest: thankyouuuu x and thx for the idea I might add it in at some point xoxoxo**

Patricia's P.O.V

After lunch with Eddie he dropped me back at my apartment,not that he had a choice considering he lived opposite but still it was nice of him.

I leaned in and looked at my watch,it read _5:00pm_. All I'd been doing since breakfast is watching daytime tv which I gotta admit is kinda fun to watch. I sighed and turned my head over to a pile of papers on my coffee table,it was a new murder case from work that I hadn't even looked at yet. I knew I had to do it at some point so might as well do it now, I hauled myself up off the couch, grabbed the papers and flopped back down.

I turned the first page to reveal a very graphic image of the murder victim. A 15 year old girl with multiple stab wounds on the upper torso and strangulation marks around the neck. I read the brief notes beneath the image and the victims profile, there was nothing majorly important to me in the notes but there was something about this case that made me feel...attached. It said the girl was last seen walking home from school on Tuesday night and the last person to talk to her was her friend 'Lena Peterson'. God Patricia stop it,you're a pathologist not a detective so stop acting like one. But I couldn't help it,I felt like this girl's killer was important for me to capture because she reminded me of...of me when I was younger. Then I jumped at the sound of a knock at the door.

I looked at my watch, it was _6:45 pm._ It was that time already,I'm not even dressed for dinner...crap. "It's open!" I called, placing the papers back in a pile and moved them back to the coffee table.

''Yacker?" I turned to see Eddie dressed in dark jeans,sneakers,some old shirt and his leather jacket...classy.I looked down at myself realising I was in what I had worn at breakfast and my hair looked a complete mess.

"Hey! I ur, I didn't forget I swear I just got caught up in...well work" I stuttered gesturing towards the pile of papers. Eddie nodded and walked further into my apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Ah. Okay well what if I order us takeout?'' He asked scratching the back of his head. I raised an eyebrow as I thought about the idea.

"That'd be awsome. I'm thinking fish and chips" I replied with a smile when Eddie smirked.

''God you're so British"

* * *

Eddie and I where both lying on the floor,on our stomaches looking through my case while eating our chips.

"I really have no idea how you can do this job" Eddie muttered with his mouthful. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back down at my papers.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty gruesome at times but I help catch killers which...keeps me going." I replied remembering the times when cases really got to me...like this one.

''Wow, that's actually kinda cool yacker" he said grabbing more chips. I nodded and gave a small smile,then turned to him.

''So what do you do then?'' I said knowing he promised to tell me what his mysterious job was. Eddie turned to me smiling.

''And here I was thinking you'd forget to ask. Well yacker in contrast to popular belief I am actually quite athletic'' he said, I scoffed and raised my eyebrows.

"Right...you...athletic!?" I laughed, Eddie nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Hey! I am sporty okay!...anyway, I am a personal trainer." He said with an arrogant tone. Well I was not expecting that.

''Well that's a let down,I was hoping you'd be something like world's best pancake consumer or something. You've disappointed me Miller'' I teased,recalling back in Anubis when he had about twenty pancakes all at one time.

"Well if there is ever a pancake eating contest you are more then welcome to enter me,like I shall enter you in a talking contest" he teased back,then we both laughed together.

"So um yacker are you ur seeing anyone?'' He asked awkwardly, I raised my eyebrow at him and he got worried. "Not that I care or anything,I just ur" he trailed off, I giggled at his awkwardness which hopefully made Eddie feel more comfortable.

"No I'm not, what about you'' I asked,thankful he made the first move which made it less awkward for me.

"Great!...um I mean ur oh and ur well you know there's been some girls but no,no one serious or anything" he answered, still seeming awkward. I couldn't help but smile to myself knowing he was single...not that I want a relationship or anything...I think. I looked at my watch,it was _11:10pm. _I didn't realise it got so late,so fast, I jumped up off the floor and shortly after so did Eddie.

"It's late,you should get going" I said staring down at the floor.

"Ur yeah um I'll see you round then yacker" he replied stiffly holding out his hand,I looked up and shook it,I stared into his so familiar eyes and before I knew it he pulled me closer and crashed his lips to mine. They tasted so sweet and of him with a hint of vinegar but most likely from the chips. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck but then I pulled away taking a step back.

"I'm sorry, I just got...caught up" he stuttered, I shook my head and smiled.

"Don't be...I had a good time tonight weasel" I said trying to shake off the awkward atmosphere.

"Me too, I'll see you yacker" he replied exiting the apartment and quickly closing the door behind him leaving me standing in complete confusion due to my own emotions.

**Please reveiw you guyssssssssssss! Xoxoxo You are also welcome to PM me any ideas xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just a filler chapter and its awful so don't be tooo harsh guys! Anyway thankyouuuu for all your lovely reviews!**

**MspNatalia: omg thankyou. You're amazing!**

**Peddie4evas: thankyouuu yeah sorry this chapters bad but I promise to do a good next one!**

**Gummy-bears28: thankyouuuu soooo much. Sorry I might disappoint this time**

**creativeminds614: thxs soooooooooooooo much! Glad you liked his job xD**

**He0524: ahaha thankyouuuuu my fellow vampire**

**april243:omg hahahaha THANKYOU XXXXXX**

Patricia's P.O.V

I pushed my eyes open and looked up at my plane white ceiling wondering what exactly happened last night. I was so confused about where I stand with Eddie,I mean am I suppose to forget about the kiss and continue as if nothing happened? Or...or,you know what I'm not even gonna say it,I can't get my hopes up...I mean...god whatever.

I groaned at my own thoughts a hauled myself out of bed, I pushed my hand through my hair and sighed. I looked down at my watch,it read _8:30am..._crap I'm late for work, I hurried to my wardrobe grabbed a t-shirt and jeans and ran out my front door.

* * *

I stared down at the young girl on the table in front of me, she looked so peaceful...far to peaceful to have died the horrible death she did. I picked up the girls hands one at a time, they both contained small scratches and bruises, I narrowed my sight towards the finder nails that seemed to carry small fragments of skin beneath them.

"Bruises and scars on the left and right hand,this implies she tried to defend herself against her attacker...um there appears to be skin beneath the victims finger nails, this might mean the attacker may be scratched or wounded. I'll take a sample of the skin and test for DNA results on the database." I said into the recorder that was placed on a near table.

"Patricia Williamson" a deep voice said from behind me, I turned to see a man with a kind looking face staring at me.

"um yes?" I answered, not completely sure who the man was or what he wanted.

"I'll be one of your colleges for this case. My name is Harry Martin it's great to finally meet you" he said holding out his hand offering me to shake it. I was about to when I realised I was wearing rubber gloves.

"Um better not, if I dont,you know...germs and what not" I joked. He chuckled at my attempt to present a light mood in the gloomy atmosphere of...well,death.

"Yes, you're probably right. Anyway,why don't you take the rest of today off, I can take it from hear" he said smiling.I then took off my gloves and placed them in the bin across the room.

"That's incredibly nice of you...Um everything I know so far is on the recorder,so be sure to listen to it." I said quickly.

"Don't worry,I know exactly what I'm doing...now go home" he replied walking over to pick up his own pair of gloves. I quickly thanked him once more and exited the exam room and walked slowly home.

* * *

God these apartment stairs where a lot more tiring than I remember. Suddenly, I felt myself crash into someone else causing me to stumble backwards. "Hey! Watch where you're..." I looked up to see none other than Eddie standing in front of me, looking just as shocked as I was.

"Oh y-yacker,sorry I d-d-didnt see you there." He stuttered. Did I really make him that nervous?

"It's fine" I said quickly, pushing past him but before I could get away he grabbed my wrist.

"Look Patricia,about last night, I didn't mean to run out on you like that after we...well you know" he said now more confident as if it where rehearsed.

"Eddie it's okay...really" I replied,not really sure what to say to him. But then he pulled me closer so I was now facing him.

"Good, um what if I buy you dinner tonight...you know to clear things up?" He asked with hopeful eyes. I looked at the floor and weighed my options.

"Sounds...good,why don't I cook us something?" I said knowing that Eddie would want to take me to a fancy restaurant which I really hated.

"You don't have to do that. This is my treat" he replied sweetly, I smiled.

"Okay,well what if you buy the ingredients?"I asked which made Eddie chuckle.

"It's a date...I m-mean ur...never mind" he stuttered once again, I just laughed at him.

"You stutter so much you might give Fabian a run for his money" I teased.

**PLEASE REVIEW XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thxs for the reviews guys!**

**He0524:ooooh I might ;))))) and thankyouuuu xxxxx**

**Gummy-bears28:awwww thankyouuu,you're sooo sweet! Here's dinner x**

**april243: you'll have to read on to find out who he is ;)))) aha thankyouuuuuuuuuu xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Patricia's P.O.V

I stared at myself in the mirror, doing final tweaks to my appearance,knowing Eddie will be here any second. It's not like I'm trying to impress him or anything, I just want things to go well...I'm not saying I wanna date him or anything...eurgh, I have no idea where I am going with this.

I huff at my own reflection and walk into my living room, just as I did there was a knock at the door. I quickly walk over to the front door, take a deep breath, then opened it to see...not Eddie but Harry.

"Um hi" I said feeling extremely suspicious, how did he know where I lived?

"Hi Patricia. Sorry to bother you but I thought you might want this back" he said,waving my mobile in front of my face. I must have left it at work when I rushed home.

"Um thanks but ur how did you know where I lived?" I asked,grabbing the phone out of his hands.

"Don't worry I'm not a creepy stalker. I just asked Alex" he replied knowing I was a little creeped out. Alex was my new boss for this case so probably had my records which stated where I lived.

"Oh...well thankyou" I said again with a small smile,realising I was being paranoid.

"Yacker?" I looked over Harry's shoulder to see Eddie standing in confusion with two bags of groceries.

"Eddie! Hey,come on in" I said cheerfully,hopefully this would give Harry the hint to leave. Eddie shoved past him and stood by my side.

"Well I see you're busy Patricia. I'll see you tomorrow" Harry smiled at me then turned to walk away,closing the door behind him. I let out a long sigh and turned to Eddie who looked...sad?

"Sorry about that. I see you brought the groceries" I said,looking at the bags in both his hands.

"Yeah. So ur,was that your ur boyfriend?" He mumbled whilst placing all the bags on the floor.

"What!?...no! We work together thats all. He was just dropping off my phone,I left it as work." I defended cringing at the thought of a relationship with creepy Harry...who was quite hot but creepy.

"Good...I mean oh um ur anyway I brought you these" he replied bending down to one of the bags and pulled out some flowers,then handed them to me. I couldn't help but burst out into a huge smile.

"Oh my god they're gorgeous!...I mean um thanks" I looked at the flowers for a few seconds then placed them on the side.

"So ur anyway! I bought some pasta,some meatballs and this fancy sauce...I also bought you some cereal and other stuff cuz well you said you didn't have any food so..." He said,pulling out the food items and placing them down on the kitchen surface.

"Eddie,you didn't have to do that" I replied feeling guilty that he spent all this on me but he shook his head.

"Nah I wanted to anyway I owe you remember" he winked at me and I giggled then took the pasta,the sauce and the meatballs.

"Right,well I am gonna get started on dinner while you find something good to watch on tv" this time I winked at him.

* * *

"Omg yacker this is so good" Eddie said with his mouth completely full of food, I smacked his shoulder.

"You are disgusting!" I stated,then turned my head back towards the tv,we where sitting on the sofa watching titanic. We're at the bit where Jack just put Rose on the raft.

"You know they both can fit on that raft" Eddie said shuffling on the sofa.

"Eddie it's a film about the titanic, we all new from the start at least one of them would die" I replied.

"Yacker you are so romantic" he teased,I laughed and wacked his shoulder again. Then there was a moment...a small moment when his eyes met mine and it almost happened again...almost kissing, but he leaned away.

"Hey yacker, I wanted to talk to you about last night,you know when we...ur anyway what I'm trying to tell you is that I don't want you to feel pressured into being with me just because we where once" he said in his serious talk tone.

"Okay" I nodded and watched Eddie's expression drop,I laughed at him. "Eddie,I'm kidding! Of course I want to be with you,you doofus" I smiled as did Eddie, I then leaned in and kissed his lips,he tasted of the meatballs but it was also sweet. I then place my hands around his neck as I let his roam around my waist but the moment seemed too short as Eddie broke the kiss.

"As much as I love this. I really gotta go to the bathroom" he said,we both laughed as I smacked him for the third time.

**PLEASE MEANS SOOOO MUCH XOXOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**heyyyy guys thxxxxxxxxx for all your great reviews as always! Okay heads up this chapter contains complete fluff okay,so yeah. Btw any TVD fans out there see if you can spot the delena inspired peddie scene ;)**

**april243: hahaha thankyou xxxx save me some ice cream!**

**MspNatalia: thankyou! Here's the update**

**Gummy-bears28: aha u think that chappy was fluffy look at this! Thankyouuuuuu xxx**

**He0524: aha peddie Ik! Thanksss! And yeah god damn titanic!**

Patricia's P.O.V

I stretched out my arms as my mouth did a gigantic yawn. I pulled my eyes open and smiled to see Eddie next to me...it's not what it seems like,we didn't do 'it', I guess we must have fallen asleep.

"Good morning yacker" Eddie said also yawning,he must have felt me wake up.

"Hey Weasel" I replied sitting up,adjusting my hair. I turned my head to see the time on my alarm clock,it was just past 8 which was early for me and definetly early for Eddie. I felt myself smile at the thought and then I saw Eddie sit up next to me,he kissed my cheek.

"What's that face?" He asked noticing my smile,I pretend not to notice.

"What face?" I replied playfully,the smile growing bigger. He then kissed my cheek again and looked at me.

"That face" he whispered now smirking.

"I'm happy" I whispered back causing Eddie to laugh.

"Me too" and with that he leaned in and kissed my lips slowly...he was just so comforting,so familiar...so right. Before the kiss got to deep Eddie pulled away and played with my hair.

"Errrr, I gotta go get ready for work yacker" he sighed but still not making an attempt to move.

"So go,I'm sure I'll live" I stated pushing him back with my hand, Eddie let out a deep breath.

"Fine." He mumbled getting out of bed,he turned back to look at me and kissed me one more time.

"Smell ya later yackball" he teased, so I threw a pillow at him which he quickly dodged.

"Slimeball" I groaned laying back down on my pillow. Eddie then proceeded to walk out the room. I heard another bye and then the door slammed shut and I swear, as soon as it did my phone buzzed signalling a text. I groaned, grabbed the phone and opened the text

_Patricia,_

_New news on the case._

_Victims stab wounds where inflicted by a Bactio knife_

_only found in local weapons shop downtown. Gone to investigate now but may need your_

_preferences. We would like you to come in to work tomorrow._

_Thankyou,_

_Harry x_

I looked at the next as sighed, tomorrow was my day off! Eurgh! And what's with the kiss at the end of the text? Was he flirting or something? No...I'm looking way to far into this. I put my phone back down on the side table and stared at the ceiling now thinking about the case.

* * *

I was cooking myself some spaghetti and mince while watching some crime drama on TV. I thought Eddie would've come to see me after work but I guess not, he finished his shift like an hour ago. _knock knock. _I jumped at the noise...every time! I left my spaghetti and opened my front door, Eddie was standing there smiling.

"Hey yacker! I would've been here sooner but I was...busy" he said huging me then continuing into my apartment.

"Um yeah it's fine. How was work?" I asked closing the front door, still wondering what he had been up to.

"It was fine,just usual day,you know" he replied taking off his jacket and plopping it onto the counter. I nodded at his vague response and twiddled my thumbs.

"Great, well did you want to stay for dinner or something?" I wondered. Eddie turned and smiled.

"Well,considering I can't cook that would be fantastic" he smirked which I will admit made me laugh a little.

"Okay well it's spaghetti again,hope that's okay" I added,walking back over to my counter where I was cooking to continue with it.

"Are you kidding?I love spaghetti!" He chuckled following me to the counter then grabbing my waist and kissing my shoulder. It felt so right but what did I really know about Eddie...?

**okay I'm sorry about this complete fluff driven chapter okay but I was in a loving mood cuz I watched Tom Fletcher's wedding speech...again.I 3 mcfly aha anyway pretty please reviewwwwwww**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thx for the awesome reviews! So this chapter continues straight on from last night.**

**Gummy-bears28:ahaha thanks :)))))) in it was fluff**

**MspNatalia: thx in I think this one has another cliffy :)))**

**Guest: thankyouuuuuu**

**He0524:thxxxxxx and anytime. Aha no martins just a coincidence but it's weird how that surname popped into my head aha :)**

**april243:awww I'm lazy like that sometimes to aha. Thankyou x**

Patricia's P.O.V

I turned around to look at Eddie "hey,can you grab me a knife from the draw?" I asked him,he nodded with a smile and walked over to draw and ruffled around in it.

"Hey yacker, there aren't any knives in here" he replied. I then just remembered all my knives where in the dishwasher, I groaned.

"Crap,hey would you mind if you grabbed me a knife from your place?" I asked sweetly, Eddie nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Sure I'll be right back" he whispered and walked out of the kitchen and to his apartment. I continued to stir the spaghetti in the hot water until it was soft and pulled out two plates from my cupboard.

"I'm back!" Eddie purposely yelled just to get me to jump and by doing so I almost dropped the plates.

"God Eddie you doofus, you scared me to death!" I hissed at him but he just laughed and walked back into the kitchen. I put the plates onto the counter and glared at him and held out my hand. "Knife please" I growled,he handed it to me and I stared at it. My heart almost stopped as I saw the words 'Bactio' engraved into the handle...it was the same type of knife...the same type the killer used,just like Harry said.

"You okay yacker...you went pale all of a sudden?" Eddie asked. I looked up from the knife to see Eddie staring at me ,looking almost worried.

"What...um yeah I'm fine" I stuttered trying my best to smile. It's Eddie,how could he do something like that!?...No,what am I saying! It's just a coincidence...I'm sure plenty of people have these knives...right.I jumped as I felt Eddie's arm go around my shoulders.

"No you're not,you look like you've seen a ghost. Why don't you go sit down and I'll finish up okay" he said leading me other to the coach and taking the knife out of my hand. I sat down on the sofa feeling scared...scared of Eddie.

* * *

I twiddled my fingers at my work desk thinking about the knife...Eddie's knife. I had spent the rest of last night keeping my distance from Eddie and just pretended to feel unwell.

"Hey Patricia" I jumped and looked up to see Harry staring down at me.

"Oh hey Harry,you scared me" I said taking a deep breath.

"Yeah sorry. Anyway there's been another murder that seems to be by the same killer and Leo wants you to do an autopsy on Wednesday" he replied dumping a load of files on my desk.

"Um sure" I mumbled. Harry gave me a nod and turned to walk away. I then felt my eerie curiosity kick in. "Hey Harry?" I asked after him,he turned back around.

"Yes Patricia"he replied politely.

"When was this second murder?" I asked.

"Yesturday at around 6,why?" He wondered,scratching his forhead. I shook my head.

"No reason" and with that Harry turned around and continued to walk away.

Yesterday at around 6...that was the time Eddie said he was..busy after he'd finished work. Oh my god. He killed them didn't he.

**Sorry this chapters kinda short but I hope it's okay x please revieww**


End file.
